Battle of Port Midi
Insurgency: Late January 2016 - present (Only some attacks, Midi still under loyalist occupation, conflict spreads in the rest of Hajjah region) |place =Midi District, Hajjah Governorate, Yemen |result =Hadi/Coalition victory *Port of Midi captured by Hadi loyalists *Continued insurgency *Conflict spreads in the rest of Hajjah region |combatant1= (Houthi government) * Houthi fighters * Security Forces (pro-Saleh) *Popular Committees * Republican Guard |combatant2= (Hadi government) * Security Forces (pro-Hadi) *Popular Committees (pro-Hadi) *Popular Resistance * *Special Forces |commander1=Unknown |commander2= Unknown pro-Hadi commander General Yehia al-Khayati Suleiman Mukhit |casualties1=Unknown |casualties2=20+ |casualties3=78-129 civilians killed, and 100+ injured all around the Hajjah governorate |campaignbox = }} The battle of Port Midi refers to a battle between the Saudi coalition backed Hadi loyalists, and the Houthi government. Throughout the port is seized by the Hadi loyalists, the Houthi fighters along with the popular committed have managed to conduct some attacks in Midi area. The conflict also spillovers in the rest of the Hajjah region. On 26 January 2017, Hadi loyalists have extended their control to Harad District in Hajjah Region. The main battle The battle begin in 19 December 2015, when the loyalists captured the city of Haradh after fierce fighting left some dozens dead in both side. The port was a place of very strategic meaning for the Houthis because they have used the Midi to bring weapons in their capital, Sana'a, and for using the surrounding border to launch missile rocked against Saudi Arabian villages. At the end of December, the loyalists have advanced the port very quickly as the managed to capture the surrounding area pushing the Houthis back. The Houthi fighters during the battle, have suffered airstrikes from the Saudi Arabia and their coalition. In 7 January 2016, the loyalists captured the Midi after reported heavily fighting, but despite losing Midi, the Houthis, along with a battalion of troops loyal to former president Ali Abdullah Saleh, still maintain control over a long stretch of the coastline. Insurgency After the recapturing of Midi by the Hadi loyalists, the Saudi Arabia soldiers set a base for their operations, but an attack conducted by popular committees and Houthi fighters, in January 27, 2016, left at least 3 Saudi fighters dead. A week later in 5 of February 2016, Houthi snipers ambushed Saudi troops killing 9 of them. The attackers escaped like the previous time. In 8 of February, popular committees aligned with the Houthi Government, attacked Saudi soldiers reaching to reinforce the Midi area, destroying at least 2 armored vehicles before escaping. Four days later, on 12 of February, fighters of popular committees backed by Houthi government, shot down an Saudi hostile surveillance plane, flying in Midi district. No casualties reported. In 6 March, Saudi jets launch 11 raids on Midi district targeting alleged pro Houthi targets. No casualties reported. On late March, a Saudi airstrike killed more than 78 civilians, including 22 children. The death toll later arises to 107, with some Humanitarian organizations to claims that 129 killed in the airstrikes, and more than 100 wounded. up to 129 civilians killed. On 10 July, a local pro-Hadi commander was killed by a missile strike launched by pro-Houthi army forces. On 3 September, Houthi forces launched an offensive along the region, killing at least 11 soldiers and wounding another 28, according to pro-Hadi forces. Saudi warplanes also launched at least 15 airstrikes against the advancing Houthi forces. Reports also emerged that Houthi fighter have captured the port from loyalist. On 21 September, at least 26 civilians have been killed and 60 wounded in an when missiles from Arab coalition air strike hit a residential area where rebel leaders were staying in Hodeidah, according to medics and residents. In mid-November, fifteen loyalists and 23 fighters were killed in the clashes as loyalists launched an attack on three fronts to recapture the town of Midi and nearby Haradh. On the night of 22 November, three soldiers were killed and four wounded by Houthi sniper fire near Midi town. On the other day, fighting around the town of Midi cost the lives of 18 Houthis and four government soldiers, according to a loyalist commander on the ground. On 26 November, pro-Hadi forces said 22 Houthis were killed in artillery shelling and clashes with government forces in Midi district. Houthi forces retreated from the contested battlefront of Midi town, following clashes on December 5, according to pro-Hadi government sources. In January 2017, pro-Hadi loyalists pushed back the Houthis and Saleh troops more than 40 km and secured the Midi and Harad fronts. Air and artillery strikes from Saudi and Arab coalition forced the Houthis to retreat. It allowed Pro-Hadi forces to clear a wide area around port of Midi and extend their control up to the interior of Harad district in Hajjah Governorate. On 30 January 2017, at least 37 Houthis and allied fighters have been killed or injured, according to a statement issued by the Yemeni army’s Fifth Brigade. Six army personnel had also been killed during fighting in Harad and Midi areas. On 13 February 2017, at least 8 people from both sides were killed during clashes in Hodeida, a hospital source confirmed. On 6 March 2017, a Saudi coalition airstrike on a military base in Bajil killed 16 Houthis and wounding 23, said a medical official and a military source. On 7 March 2017, Houthis attacked Hadi loyalists, killing 6, including a pro-Hadi government officer, Suleiman Mukhit.https://twitter.com/tonytohcy/status/839147756790788097 On 10 March 2017, an airstrike by Saudi-led coalition on a market in the Red Sea port of Khokha killed 20 civilians and six Houthi fighters. On 14 March 2017, the pro-government Yemeni Ministry of Defence said on its official news site, that as many as 28 Houthi fighters were killed in Midi District. On 3 April 2017, pro-government forces say that they have stormed some neighborhoods in Midi town and captured a major road that connects the town with Haradh. On 1 July 2017, at least 14 Houthi ffighters, including a spokesman were killed after pro-government forces repelled their attack in Midi, according to the Yemeni army. References Port Midi Category:2015 in Yemen Category:Yemeni Crisis (2011–present) Port Midi Port Midi Port Midi